


I want them back

by fanficsallnight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a fic, these are my feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want them back

I want My Chemical Romance back  
I want to go to their concert  
I want to feel the barrier press against my ribs and leave fucking bruises

Because everyone there would want to just be that close to them that no one really cared they were getting squished  
I want to go there and feel drenched in sweat when half of it isn't my own

Because it's not just me jumping around, it's all the people around me too  
And we'd all be there because we love that fucking band  
I want to see Frank run around like a mad man  
I want to see Gerard pour his soul out when he sings  
I want to see Ray give it everything he's got because he's doing it for the kids  
I want to see Mikey smiling to himself as he plays that fucking bass because the music brings him joy  
I want to go to a My Chemical Romance Concert so I can feel like it all matters  
I want My Chemical Romance back  



End file.
